


Better than a dream

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Hand Jobs, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Merlin fell asleep while mucking out the stables so Arthur has to punish his lazyness.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Better than a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed (and might have been written while playing a board game with friends XD)

Merlin couldn't remember falling asleep. One minute he was mucking out the stables and the next thing he knew, he was waking up with some ropes wrapped around his wrists, the dreamed up image of a naked Arthur looking down on him still branded in his sleepy brain. 

"Arthur", he half moaned, half asked when he realised the Prince was indeed standing over him, alas with more clothes on. There was a whip in one of his leather gloved hand and his sword in the other. 

"What is going on?" 

"That was my exact thought when I came in here looking for you, only to find my servant asleep with the horses. Guess I'll have to treat you like one," Arthur smirked. 

Merlin should have been confused, maybe even scared of whatever punishment was sure to come, but all he felt was arousal at the thought of staying bound like he was now.

Arthur didn't say anything more though, instead swiftly swinging his sword as if he had done it before, and the next moment Merlin could feel cold air touching his chest where Arthur had cut his shirt open. He wanted to protest but couldn't; the look of lust in Arthur's eyes stopped any words of protest from leaving his lips. 

"So pretty," Arthur said and Merlin nearly keened at the compliment. "But I still have to punish you properly. If you sleep like a horse, I'll have to train you like on."

"Yes, please." Merlin nodded, contenting to whatever his Prince, his master, planned on doing to him. 

"Good boy," Arthur said and suddenly there was a sharp pain as Arthur's whip connected with Merlin's chest. The young warlock yelped and moaned as the leather kept hitting his sensitive skin, leaving red markings in its wake. 

"Guess you like that," Arthur smirked as his gaze travelled down Merlin's body and stayed on his servant's crotch. Merlin's arousal was clearly visible, tenting his breeches obscenely. 

"Should we do something about that ?" Arthur asked, his voice nearly sweet as he picked up the previously discarded sword and touched Merlin's chest with it. 

Merlin gulped as the metal crazed his tender skin, teasingly wandering down till it reached the top of the warlock's trousers. With another swift movement the fabric was cut open, leaving even more skin, and Merlin's arousal, exposed. 

Arthur dropped the sword and took his whip again. There was a gleam in his eyes that Merlin couldn't quite interpret. 

"No, please, no," Merlin begged. 

"Quiet," Arthur stopped Merlin's protest with a quick flip of the whip, touching down on Merlin's thigh. 

Merlin shut up immediately as Arthur's whip hit his body several more times in rapid motion, trying to neither squirm nor make a sound. 

After several more blows Arthur stopped to admire the streaks he had left on Merlin's skin, which were nearly as red as his erection which was still proudly on display. 

"You were so good Merlin, I think you deserve a treat."

Arthur dropped the whip again and dropped down next to Merlin. Leaning over him, he kissed his servant who moaned against his mouth. Their lips touched gently as Arthur used his gloved hand to touch the one place on Merlin's front untouched by the whip. It only took a minute before Merlin whimpered and came, spilling all over the expensive leather and his abused skin.


End file.
